vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Xuan Fang
Summary Xuan Fang, it's the Paragon that leads the second attack on the Mountain and Sea Realm and is the one that gave to it one of the biggest blow by sealing Paragon Sea Dream, destroying the Moon and the Sun, killing hundreds of thousands of cultivators and almost killing Meng Hao. He later dies by self-exploding himself to give a propulsion power to one Heaven to fall on the Mountain and Sea Realm like a battering ram. Power and Stats Tier: At least 3-B, likely Low 2-C. Name: Xuan Fang, Paragon Xuan Fang Origin: I Shall Seal the Heavens Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Non-Human, Lion tribsman, Cultivator, Immortal, Outsider, Dao Paragon |-|Powers and Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), True Flight, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 6 and 8 via Dao of Time), Regeneration (Low-Godly via Nascent Souls), Large Size (Type 1, 2, 3), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with souls, ghosts and beings in other dimensions), Non-Corporeal (Can survive without his body as a Nascent Divinity; via Divine Sense), Intangibility (Via Nascent Soul), Telepathy, Acausality (Type 3 via Dao of Time which leaves behind a soul at the end of every sixty-year-cycle, unless you destroy each and every one of those souls of his, then he can never be destroyed. As long as one of those souls remained, he would be able to immediately and fully recover; Type 4, is far more powerful than Cultivators who can survive being severed from space, time, fate, and the universe, and make it so that all laws in a place belong to them), Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation (Via Qi, Magic, Immortal Qi and Essence), Magic, Shapeshifting (Ideal transformation as he can become material or immaterial object and other beings), Precognition (Can performed more than ten thousand augury calculations to find the weakness and calculate the future in seconds), Elemental Manipulation (the equivalent of Immortals, Celestials, have no limit to divine abilities they can wield, and they can use everything in creation as the basis for those abilities), Sound Manipulation (A much weaker and lower leveled cultivator's shouts covered the entire State of Zhao, and shook the earth for millions of kilometers; Can scream loud enough to destroy Natural Laws), Blood Manipulation (Via Cultivation level making others blood to corrupt and go out of control), Explosion Manipulation (By detonating items, and making his enemies explode via Cultivation Base and Divine Sense), Empathic Manipulation (Via Cultivation Bse and Divine Sense), Sleep Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (With Divine Sense, can control people and disperse their consciousness and make them sleep), Memory Manipulation (Can erase, implant and change memories), Soul Manipulation (Can attack the soul by default, either with normal attacks, magic, skills, Cultivation Base and Divine Sense), Astral Projection (Via Divine Sense), Avatar Creation and Duplication (Via cloning and Divine Sense), Possession (Even much weaker cultivators can possess others via Divine Sense), Body Control and Body Puppetry (Via Divine Sense), Dimensional Storage (Via Bag of Holding), Absorption (Via Divine Sense can absorb Qi, Life energy, Elements, Cultivation Base and even other Divine Senses), Transmutation and Matter Manipulation (Via Divine Sense), Invulnerability (Via Domain and Area which forms around the user a World making them invincible as long as it can't be negated/destroyed), Teleportation (Via Divine Abilities as once someone reaches Nascent Soul realm they get it by default), Power Nullification (Via Area, Domain and Essence of Power), Durability Negation (Via Qi, Internal Attacks, Divine Sense, Spiritual and Cultivation Pressure), Statistics Reduction (Via Divine Sense, Domain and Area), Statistics Amplification (Via Pills and Mountain and Sea Scripture; via Nine Black Sword that will stab him, he can increase his Divine Sense to reach 50% of that of a Paragon), Rage Power (Most cultivators have it), Self-Destruction (Any cultivator can self-destruct creating an attack that usually surpasses their own AP; they can partial self-destruct - a limb, the entire physical body or their entire being - soul, and body), Healing (Via Pills and Cultivation Base), Summoning, Barrier Creation (Via Cultivation Base), Black Hole Creation (Via Cultivation Base, by punching, or willing it), Willpower Manipulation (Via Dao and Will), Law Manipulation (Any cultivator of his level can alter Natural Law, can wipe out Natural Law with his mere presence), Power Severing (Can permanently severe powers/skills of others and gain them for himself), Sealing (Via Black Pearl can seal even other Paragons), Spatial Manipulation (Via Cultivation Base, Aura, Laws, Divine Sense and various attacks), Time Manipulation (Via Cultivation Base, Aura, Laws, Area and various attacks; via Essence of Time, he can reverse time and attack through the time - his attack reaching the past; via Dao of Time he can travel back in time), Life-Death Manipulation (Via Dao and Will), Fate Manipulation (Via Dao and Will), Conceptual Manipulation (Via Cultivation Base, Dao, and Essence), Information Analysis (Via Divine Sense), Passive Aura: (Law Manipulation, Regeneration-Negation, Soul Crush, Weaken Foes, Power Nullification, Internal Damage, Magic Negation, Explode Foes, Fear Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Teleportation, etc.) |-|Resistances=Statistics Reduction, Paralysis Inducement, Aura, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, BFR (Via Cultivation Base, Willpower, Teleportation Negation, etc), Invulnerability (Via Domain and Area), Illusion Creation (Via Cultivation Base and Divine Sense), Sleep Manipulation (Via Divine Sense), Memory Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Via Divine Sense), Soul Manipulation (Has fought countless people with powerful soul attacks; every cultivator from Foundation Establishment had soul attacks/powers; Cultivation Base increase the resistance), Possession (Via Cultivation Base and Divine Sense), Body Control and Body Puppetry (Via Divine Sense, Qi and Cultivation Base), Blood Manipulation, Information Analysis (Can stop the Divine Sense of other Cultivators from analyzing him), Elemental Manipulation (Via Cultivation Base), Void Manipulation (Via Cultivation Base), Gravity Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Time Manipulation (Cultivators can shield themselves from time attacks and time stop; Resisted to Chounmei Tai's time traveling hand which forced him to go back in time), Spatial Manipulation (Via Cultivation Base and Divine Sense; resisted to Meng Hao's Spatial Sealing), Conceptual Manipulation, Sealing (Via Cultivation Base, Divine Sense, etc), Power Nullification, Durability Negation, Empathic Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Can fight against the Laws of other Cultivators), Existence Erasure, Curse Manipulation, Life-Death Manipulation (Via Dao and Will), Fate Manipulation (Via Dao and Will), Causality Manipulation (Via Dao and Will), Attack Potency: At least Multi-Galaxy level, likely Universe level+ (Is more powerful than Meng Hao in the Immortal Realm) Speed: Infinite (Far faster than a Master of Fate, Lives, and Death, who can still move after being severed from time itself) Lifting Strength: At least Multi-Galactic, likely Universal Striking Strength: At least Multi-Galactic, likely Universal+ Durability: At least Multi-Galaxy level, likely Universe level+ Stamina: Limitless (Does not need to eat, drink, sleep, breath - as Immortal Qi sustain him) Range: At least Interstellar, likely Intergalactic Standard Equipment: His Bag of Holding, Black Pearls (Three black pearls which can seal Paragons and the Sun of the Mountain and Sea) Intelligence: Genius, the greatest tactician in combat and warfare of the Outsiders which managed to even out-plan Meng Hao. His tactics have given one of the hardest blows to the Mountain and Sea Realm. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dao of Time: A self-created saving technique which leaves behind a soul at the end of every sixty-year-cycle, unless you destroy each and every one of those souls of his, then he can never be destroyed. As long as one of those souls remained, he would be able to immediately and fully recover. Soul Blade: A soul blade created from millions and millions of souls which can sever all Divine Will. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ergenverse Category:Soul Users Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Concept Users Category:Law Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Information Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:I Shall Seal the Heavens